Under Cupid's Spell
by Matriaya
Summary: With a little help from "unseen forces" romance is in the air at the Yule Ball!!


Under Cupid's Spell  
  
The ball was less than an hour away, and Harry still had no idea what he was going to wear, or much less who he was going with. Chi-chi, the girl he was origonally going to be with, dumped for the capiton of the Quidditch team, Orin. Ron didn't have a date anyways, and Heriome was orginonally planning on going to the ball with the Orin, so now they were all going to the dance alone. In a way, Harry felt better this way, although he had had a major crush on Chi-Chi, because he really did feel bad for Ron, since he'd have been all alone anyways.   
"Harry! Come on! We're supposed to meet Hermione at the grand tree in 10 minutes!" Ron called through the thin door their large walk-in closet. Harry rolled his eyes, franticly searching through both sides of the closet for something to wear. He finally came across a black tux, but he had no idea where it came from. It obviously wasn't Ron's, it actually looked brand new, unlike all of Ron's hand-me-down's. He sat for a minute, curious as to where it came from, but was broken from his spell by the impatient voice of Ron.  
"What are you dead in there? Hermione's gonna be mad!" he called again. Harry sighed, and quickly shrugged out of his clothes and into the tux. 'Well then, let's go!' he thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione paced franticly the entire length of her quarters about 20 times before finally returning to her closet. She had absolutely nothing to wear! The ball was going to be a disastor she knew, atleast for her. Orin, the incredibly hansome capiton of the Quidditch team, had left her for Chi-Chi, the fast-talking bimbo from Hufflepuff. She hated Chi-Chi in the first place, when she learned that she ditched Harry to take someone else to the party, and was engraged when she found out it was Orin.   
'Just breathe Hermione, you'll have fun as long as you get there!' She thought, laughing herself for procrastionating. That still didn't help her problem of no dress though. Even Ginny Weasly was going to be at the party, her mom sent her a dress through the Owl Post.   
  
She walked once more into her closet, and stopped in her tracks. A dress was drapped over the chair in the back of her closet... a very beautiful dress. It was a sparkling silver, with spaggehti-strapped shoulders, and it reached down to her ankles. It was accompanied with a pair of silver heels, and a delicate diamond necklace. She stared at it, confused, for a moment, unsure of how it had ended up in her closet. Perhaps one of the girls walked into her closet while sleepwalking one night and left it in there, although that seemed very unrealistic. She pondered the origin for a moment, all thoughts of the ball and Chi-Chi slipping from her mind. The sound of the shutters rattling against the wall is what finally brought her back to reality. Quickly rising, she shut the window, then grabbed the dress from it's place on the chair and stepped behind the dressing screen.   
  
~~~   
  
"Well I never expected Hermione to be late." Ron said. Both boys stood next to the grand tree, waiting for their friend. Couples had already begun filing in. Chi-Chi and Mr. "I'm the coolest man in the world" Orin glided past them like a king and queen. It took every thing in his power not to stick his foot out and trip him.  
That's for stealing my girlfriend! he shouted silently at him, And that's for ditching one of my best friends! Chi-Chi, on the other hand, he still adored. Even moreso tonight though, because she was all dressed up. Her dress, a vibarent red, set off the flare in her eyes that he loved so much, and her night black hair framed her face.   
Quit dreaming about what you can't have! he yelled at himself. It'll only hurt worse.   
"Don't worry man, she didn't deserve you." Ron told him in comfort, but it did little to help. She was still there, and she was still with Orin. Ron tried in vain to change the subject. "Where is Hermione? What on earth could be taking her so long?"   
"I'm here, I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" They heard Hermione's voice behind them, and both turned around.  
  
The sight in front of them was not of Hermione but of an angel, dressed in a shimmering silver dress with the kiss of the last rays of evening in her hair.  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, staring in disbelief at his friend. Hermione blushed and stared at her silver heel-clad feed.   
"I know my dress looks stupid, it's all I could find." she mumbled, unable to meet their eyes.  
"No, you look..." Harry searched for words, "beautiful." he said finally and she peered up at them.  
"Really? You think so?" she asked hopefully, Harry nodded.  
Yes Hermione, I'm serious. he thought, more to clarify it with himself then anything else. A huge grin broke out on Hermione's face, and she threw her arms around Harry and Ron.  
"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried about what everyone would think of me, I was debating whether or not to come at all!"   
"Well then," Ron said, "let's go to the party!"   
  
The dining hall had transformed into a grande party area in the space of only a couple of hours, and it looked magical. The great tree, a large, towering fir decorated with orniments made by the students, stood at one end of the hall, watching over everything. There were several tables of punch up against the walls, swarming with elegantly dressed kids. 3 balls of transparent blue light hovered above the fesitivities, serving as lighting, making everything look mystical. That was defenately one of the perks of being a wizard. Muggle school dances were really lame. They had one disco ball, and 10 different colored lights, and that's it. At Hogwarts though, they had 3 blue light balls, and a number of smaller different colored balls that flew around the room.   
"Wow, the dining hall looks great! Dumblore really did a nice job!" Hermione said, surveying the scene.   
Oh, was Dumblore the one who gave you that dress? Then yes, I'd say he did an excellent job. Harry thought, looking at his friend. Then reality smacked him in the face.  
Your friend! That's what she is! Then why are you thinking such thoughts about her? Harry yelled at himself. He already knew the answer to that question. Because she's beautiful. She walked through the dining hall doors the most beautiful creature on the earth, demolishing all thoughts of Chi-Chi and Orin, or anything else for that matter. All his focus had been on her, and it would stay on her unless he could knock some sense into himself and forget about her present state and think about her the way she usually is.  
  
That didn't help him much either though, thinking about her outside of the ball. Her amber eyes still sparkled when she smiled, her voice still sounded like the breeze on a summer day, and her heart.... still filled with kindness and compassion as always.   
Well that's just great. Harry thought. Maybe I should just leave now so I don't embarress myself in front of the entire school.   
"...Earth to Harry." Ron was waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.  
"Sorry," he flushed. "What'd you say?" Ron looked impatiant, and the smallest bit amused.   
"I said Hermione is going to get some punch, do you want any?"   
"Yeah, sure." he said, staring at the ground as Hermione had done moments earlier.   
"Alright then." Hermione said cheerfully, and left with a smile to get drinks.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked when they were alone.  
"What was what all about?" Harry asked, playing innocent, though in reality he had every idea of what Ron was talking about.  
"You zoning out. What happened?" Ron asked, staring at his friend now with concern.   
"Oh, um..." Harry searched for an excuse, but Ron knew the answer to his question.  
"She looks really pretty doesn't she?" Ron stated, and Harry groaned.  
"I know! I don't know what's wrong with me!" he complained. Ron only smiled.  
"I knew the time would come when you'd learn the truth Harry. I've known it all along." he said. Harry looked confused.  
"Learn what?" he asked.   
"You'll know soon." was all Ron said, before Hermione returned with their drinks.  
  
And so the night progressed. Harry was still confused by what Ron had said.  
What have I learned? What will I know? What does he know? The expression Ron had worn while telling him those things is what worried him the most. It was one of those "I-knew-I-was-right-i'll-just-sit-by-and-twidle-my-thumbs-while-you-figure-it-out" expressions, and Harry had no idea what he was supposed to figure out. All he knew was that his feelings for his other friend had suddenly and dramaticly shifted courses, and it was screwing up his brain, but more importantly, his heart. He needed some time to think.  
"Hey guys? I need some air, I think I'll step out onto the balcony for a few minutes okay?" he told them.  
"Alright." Ron replied. Hermione just nodded, her expression unreadable. Harry turned and walked through the crowd of dancing classmates towards the marble belcony that overlooked the grounds. On the way he passed Chi-Chi and Orin, dancing along with the rest of the people. Looking at Chi-Chi once more, she wasn't as pretty as he had origonally thought. She paled in comparison to Hermione. The only thing she looked as she danced with Orin was snotty and stuck-up. Both her and Orin gave him a look of smug satifaction as he walked by them. He only smiled, knowing something they didn't. They were perfect for each other... both rich brats from Slytherin. It's a wonder he liked her in the first place, Hermione was much more beautiful.  
Stop thinking about Hermione! Harry yelled at himself as he neared the balcony door. Lucky for him no one else was out there. You'll only land yourself in trouble.  
  
"Oh Ron, what have I done wrong? Harry's mad at me now! I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress! I don't even know where it came from." Hermione cried once Harry had left.  
"Hermione, you look beautiful in that dress. Harry thinks so too, he told me himself." Ron reassured her.   
"Really? He actually said that?" she asked hopefully, and he nodded. Her expression changed to one of worry then. "Then why did he leave?" To that question Ron didn't know the answer, but he had a pretty good guess.   
"Go out there." Ron told her. "Talk to him. He's just as confused as you are about this Hermione. It'll be good for both of you."   
"Oh thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, gave Ron a quick hug, then dashed off to find Harry. Ron just stood smiling. He knew he was right all along, they loved eachother. It just took them a little longer to realize it.  
  
"Harry?" a timid voice called behind him. He turned around. Hermione stood in the doorway with a nervous expression on her face.  
"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She slowly walked up to join him, her bare arms leaning against the cool marble of the railing.   
"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a whisper, her voice choked with tears.  
"No, of course not, why would I be?" he told her. Relief flooded her.  
"Oh thank goodness!" she said, and threw her arms around Harry. Harry, surpirsed by her sudden outburst, returned her hug slowly. She wouldn't let him go for a long time, that confused him. But what baffled him the most was that she was shaking.  
She was crying.  
"Hermione? You're shaking, what's the matter?" He asked as she pulled away, and looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears, which glistened in the moonlight.  
"Well you ran away, and I thought you were mad at me because I wear this stupid dress, which I look so horrible in..." she told him, but he cut her off.  
"Hermione," he looked her deep in the eyes to show his sincerity, "you look abosultely breathtaking in that dress. Better than everyone in that whole dining hall." A smile lit up her face.  
"Even better than Chi-Chi?" she challenged. He let out a small laugh.  
"Much better than Chi-Chi." he said smiling. There was a moment of silence as they both looked out on the grounds.  
  
"Why did you come out here then?" she asked.  
Hary froze. What was he supposed to tell her?  
Hermione, I came out here cause I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't know how to stop myself. That obviously wouldn't work.   
"I don't know Hermione. Everything in my head seems out of place. It's like someone released a slytherin inside my head and it's doing a good job of destorying every piece of sanity I had left." Harry told her. Secretly, he was proud of himself for not spilling his whole heart right there.   
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked, placing a small, delicate hand on his shoulder. Her touch was cool, and calming. He shook his head no.  
"This is something I just have to figure out by my self I think." he said, more to himself than to her. Back inside the dining hall a slow song had started up, and the couples who weren't already dancing made their way to the dance floor. Before Harry could stop himself he asked,  
"Do you want to dance?" Crap!   
She smiled though and nodded her head.  
"I'd love to!" she told him. He smiled in relief, took her hand, and led her back inside.   
  
The song playing was by a Muggle artist, and one of their had the c.d. and played it constantly (really loud), so Harry knew the song by heart. Surprisingly it was one of his favorites, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. The music, although it was a Muggle song, almost seemed to have a life of its own; weaving in and out of the dancers, in a transparent glittery mist. It was beautiful. The girl dancing with him was beautiful. Every once and a while small colored balls would whiz past them, but for the most part they were turned off so only the giant blue balls shined down. The magical blue lights, plus the mist that arose from the ground, made everything perfect. It also made Hermione look like a goddess. Harry had no idea Hermione looked so good surrounded by mist. (He'd have to take her out to the moors one of these days.) Water droplets clung to her skin and hair, and shimmered under the lighting.   
"This is a really nice song." she murmured, he nodded. She felt so good in his arms. So small, and delicate, like a china cup. He didn't even want to hold her for fear she'd break, but he knew Hermione's strong will and determination made up for her looks. She was strong, but he still felt the pressing urge to protect her.  
  
As the song continued, Harry felt more and more enveloped in the moment. All he could see or think about was Hermione and the music. Everyone else just faded into the back ground. He barely even registered the fact that they were floating.  
They were floating.  
That hit him as a surprise. How on earth were they floating?  
"Hermione?" he asked, seeing if she'd noticed too.  
"I know. How do you think that happened?" He just shrugged. The mist had swirled so thick around them that they literally couldn't see anything beyond each other, but they could still hear the music - soft and gentle like flowing water. Harry stared into her eyes, deep into her eyes as if he were staring into her soul. He got lost in her eyes, so deep and emotional. He lost control of everything, his mental state, his body. More like he forgot everything. He forgot his crumbling sanity, his common sense. He just said what was in his heart.  
"Je t'aime." He whispered. I love you. She smiled a smile that lit up her eyes, and sent fireworks exploding in his heart. Then, slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was heaven on earth. All doubts in his mind were banished, and his sanity returned. She was his angel.   
  
The party ended far too quickly. Harry and Hermione danced the night away in each others arms. Ron found a loan girl from Hufflepuff and danced with her. They became quite good friends actually. A few remaining children ran around the dining hall laughing and talking, while Professor Snape tried in vain to get them to return to their rooms. Harry and Hermione however, escaped to the grounds for a walk. The moon was full, and stars dotted the sky. It was a beautiful night. They walked hand in hand into a secluded part of the grounds. She finally stopped and looked up at him.  
"What you said to me, back there in the dining hall... where did you learn it?" she asked. Harry blushed.  
"Dudly's taking french in school this year, and he's constantly showing off his skills, of which he has none." He told her, and she laughed. Harry was confused, did she already know what it meant?  
"It was very romantic, how you said it." she told him with a smile.   
"How do you know what it means?" he asked her.  
"I don't." she told him, he just stared at her confused. She lay a soft hand on his cheek and said,  
"I could see it in your eyes." His heart melted. He leaned in to kiss her, and the night exploded in fire works around them. They were together, and they were in love. As he held her, the world was perfect. She whispered back,  
"I love you too."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ron watched his friends, and smiled. He then turned away from the window to look at the little man sitting by the fire.  
"Thanks for all that." he told the man.  
"I'm surprised." the man answered. "All I did for them was give them outfits and made them float. You told them to follow their hearts." Ron smiled. The man then got up off the fire and headed towards the window.  
"They're really happy now, thanks." Ron said once more, unable to thank the man enough.  
"Hey!" the man replied. "What is Cupid for?" With that, he opened the window, and flew off into the quiet night. 


End file.
